A vast number of financial transactions today involve a transaction or payment card such as a credit card, debit card, stored-value card or automated teller machine (ATM) card. Such cards are typically comprised of plastic. However, a growing number of consumers desire to have a transaction card that has a status element to it such as a weightier card. As a result, a number of card issuers have attempted to manufacture such cards. Some cards have been made of all metal.
However, there are a number of disadvantages associated with such cards including the elevated costs associated with manufacturing and machining such cards, and paying the manual labor costs associated with the manufacturing processes for such cards as well as difficulties in personalizing or embossing metal. Additionally, destruction and disposal of solid metal cards can be difficult, since they cannot be shredded, cut, or easily broken into pieces. Hence, there is a need to make an alternative card that satisfies these consumer needs and also can be manufactured in a more efficient and cost effective manner.
As noted above, payment cards are used every day for financial transactions throughout the world. The most common examples of payment cards are credit cards and debit cards. However, there are also disadvantages associated with the card shape. The traditional card is typically kept in a wallet, purse, or pocket. There are occasions when these methods of carrying may be inconvenient—for example, they may interfere with athletic activities, or may be prone to theft.
Hence, there is a need to make an alternative object that satisfies these consumer needs and also can be manufactured in a more efficient and cost effective manner.